Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to joint braces that can help prevent the hyperextension, flexion or undesirable movement of a joint, and more specifically relates to brace assemblies and methods utilizing adjusting facilities to adjust the force of brace elements on a body or the joint.
Background
Braces are often utilized to support joints when damage, deformation, surgery or the like has caused the joint to be instable. Sports, physical labor and everyday physical movement can create strains and injuries to joints such as the shoulder, elbow, back, wrist, ankle and knee. Specific to the knee, most of the running, jumping, cutting or twisting sports today have the risk of damaging the knee. These injuries frequently involve a tearing the ACL in the knee. Many injures to the knee joint have a mechanism of injury of hyperextension in which the ACL is stretched or torn. Many methods have been employed to prevent this action to the knee and prevent the injury to the ACL. Taping techniques as well as rigid braces have been designed to prevent this condition.
One common method of treatment and prevention for these injures today is the use of the rigid braces. Common to most, if not all, of these devises for use on the knee are, adjustable metal hinges on the medial and lateral side of the knee. Rigid arms on each side connect the hinges to curved thigh and calf pieces or cuffs. A series of Velcro straps attached to these rigid side pieces then wrap around the leg to mount and hold them in place with the cuffs and the hinges. Adjusting the hinge from allowing extension or hyperextension blocks the knee from moving into to these positions quite well.
With respect to these rigid braces however, many sports have rules in which players cannot have any metal or rigid devices on any part of their body to compete due to metal or hard structures that may cause injury to other players. One of these sports is soccer, which is also one of the most popular sports in the world. Additionally, with the introduction of bracing both knees for prevention of injury, the bracing must have a very low profile on the knees to prevent the braces from catching against each other during competition.
Another technique of treating and preventing joint injuries includes taping techniques. While reinforcing joint strength, taping typically does not involve rigid braces that cause problems with sporting rules.
Prior art embodiments of braces having strap elements that cross posterior to the knee joint include U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,588 filed on Jul. 1, 1987 to Gary Bledsoe (Bledsoe) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,297 filed on Oct. 22, 1999 to Jan F. A. Smits (Smits) both of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Bledsoe discloses a restraining strap network positioned entirely behind the knee that has to cooperate with additional brace elements including hinges and connecting means to connect the brace elements to the wearer's leg. Bledsoe does not disclose embodiments of the strap network extending anterior to the limbs about the joint. Smits discloses a brace having a strap that crosses at the back of the knee that like Bledsoe is entirely behind the knee and has to cooperate with other brace elements. Smits also specifically uses stop portions in a hinge to limit extension of the brace elements. Smits does not disclose limiting extension of the brace with the strap.